Salem
by ChismorieBlue
Summary: No debería de haber un motivo o una razón para acecharla, pero sin darse cuenta su corazón le traiciono. Y ahora... El Amor se volverá su Perdición.


**P** _ **rologo**_

—¡A esta chica se le acusa de practicar brujería y pactos con el Demonio!

Podía escuchar la muchedumbre de gente a su alrededor, susurrando, juzgándola, aun sin siquiera conocerla en su completa totalidad, era consciente de que su madre y amigos no estaban entre la multitud, algo que agradeció para sus adentro. Ya que si hubieran estado allí, los habría escuchado – _ya que tenia los ojos vendados_ – comenzar un escándalo mayor al de la gentuza al verla en medio de la plaza.

Sus muñecas dolían, se encontraban casi adormecidas después de estar esposadas tanto tiempo con cadenas, su cuerpo estaba atado en un poste mostrando una imagen extraña de una especie de crucificaxión en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, que solo era hecha para crear un ejemplo a los habitantes.

La mejilla del lado izquierdo aun le ardía desde el golpe que recibió del líder de la iglesia, al haberse negarse a sus demandas. Aun recordaba sus ojos lujuriosos.

La iglesia de su pueblo recientemente había estado matando a las personas llamadas brujas y brujos sin justificación o hechos reales, solo era una de las tantas tretas que se creaban, solo faltaba que ellos eligieran a alguien que no fuera de su agrado y hacer creer a los demás aldeanos que era culpable de brujería, si no había evidencia que lo incriminaba ellos la creaban. Era fácil para eliminar estorbos, metiches y personas con creencias diferentes – _que según ellos_ – que amenazaban a su supuesto mandato.

Una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte provoco escalofríos en su cuerpo, su vestimenta no le ayudaba mucho tampoco, un vestido largo y blanca que más parecía un harapo rasgado, hecho de un material fino el cual no servía para evitar las fuertes ventiscas. El blanco del vestido era utilizado pensando que irritaba a los demonios e espíritus malignos con quienes –según _las mentiras de la iglesia_ – tenía algún pacto. Ya que se suponía que el color blanco era considerado la pureza e inocencia, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy tonto.

—¡Que tu alma sea perdonada, niña! —Nuevamente pudo escuchar su voz, el líder de la iglesia, comprendiendo que empezaría su juicio.

Podía sentir el crujir de la madera al hacer contacto con las llamas, podía sentir el calor – _a pesar de que recién había comenzado a arder_ – del fuego.

No pudo evitar pensar en todas esas pobres personas quemadas en la hoguera sin justificación, el miedo que deben haber sentido y la impotencia. No pudo evitar toser con fuerza al sentir como el humo – _que estaba siendo el producto de quemar la madera a su alrededor_ – le inundaba los pulmones y le impedía respirar con normalidad. No pudo evitar temer de la eminente muerte que se aproximaba con el crecer de las llamas. Batallo desesperada, tratando de soltarse de las cadenas que la mantenían atada. A pesar de removerse violentamente se dio cuenta de que era inútil oponer resistencia, no se salvaría de morir quemada por las llamas. Bajo la cabeza dándose por vencidas,dejo de pensar un momento para tratar de sentirse tranquila. Agradeció en un leve susurro a Dios el que su madre y amigos no estaban ahí para ver como era quemada en la hoguera sin evidencia autentica de su acusamiento.

—El blanco te favorece. —Pudo escuchar a sus espaldas.

Una voz susurrante y ronca llego a su oído para que se estremeciera del susto, aun entre las llamas que ya casi estaban por tocar su piel. Sintió una mano sujetar su rostro, podía sentir un par de uñas acariciar con sutileza su mejilla. Pudo escuchar claramente los gritos de terror de la gente. El único pensamiento que cruzo por su mente en ese momento era que quien fuera la persona que sujetaba su rostro no podía ser humana, de eso estaba segura. El bajo gruñido que sonó cerca de su oído le permitió entender que el dueño de esta no estaba feliz en absoluto.

—Te tocaron.

Las palabras fueron dichas con repugnancia, más algo en su interior le dijo que aquella frase no era para ella, sino hacia ese sucio líder que había querido acostarse con ella, y al ser rechazado simplemente había decidido tomarla a la fuerza, se estremeció del miedo al pensar en las marcas que estaban en su cuerpo bajo su ropa que ocultaban aquel intento del hombre. Intento, porque había logrado salvarse tomando uno de los tantos jarrones de la iglesia y golpear al hombre dejándolo inconsciente, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para escapar del lugar. Mas eso no la salvo de la ira del hombre al no obtener lo que quería.

—¡Demonio, te ordeno que te sometas por el poder de Dios!

La voz del mismo hombre por el cual estaba en esa situación retumbó una y otra vez en sus oídos, había estado tan concentrada en la presencia que sujetaba su rostro que se había olvidado completamente de las llamas –las cuales al parecer se habían apagado, ya que no podía _sentirlas_ –, la gente y su verdugo.

La cruel risa que resonó en la silenciosa plaza le puso los pelos de punta, ya que estaba muy cerca de donde provenía esta.

—Puedo olerlo en ti. —Dijo la voz suavemente como si estuviera decepcionado.

Sintió como la presencia se alejaba, llevándose con ella la mano que aprisionaba su mentón. Deseaba poder quitarse la venda de los ojos y ver que era lo que sucedía, pero aún seguía atada de esa forma indefensa en aquel poste, así que solo podía esperar mientras su corazón latía sin control en su pecho.

—Sucio y asqueroso humano. —La voz simplemente cambio de un momento a otro, transformándose en un tono oscuro y un gruñido gutural. —Te atreviste a tocar lo que me pertenece.

—¡Mátenlo!

No supo que paso exactamente, pero sus oídos se vieron inundados por la sorpresa al escuchar, gritos de terror y pedidos de auxilio. Los pasos de la gente que hacia el intento de escapar corriendo. Los claros _"_ _Crak"_ que eran seguidos de gritos de dolor y agonía. El olor metálico y nauseabundo de la sangre llego a sus fosas nasales, provocando que se estremeciera y se le revolviera el estomago.

No supo realmente cuanto fue que los gritos duraron, solo que de un momento a otro la persona que antes había sujetado su rostro estaba detrás de ella. Instantáneamente su cuerpo fue liberado de sus cadenas, sus manos y pies estaban libres, permitiéndole llevar rápidamente las manos a la venda que no permitía a sus ojos verdes ver.

Desato cuidadosamente el nudo, y la venda cayo a sus pies. El panorama que la recibió fue tan horriblemente macabro, que por un momento se maldigo a si misma y a su curiosidad por mirara.

Bajo lentamente de la hoguera, sin importare si la madera aun estuviera caliente –quemándole _las plantas de los pies_ –. Descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo frío de piedra, sin hacerle el menor caso a la persona detrás de ella, que la seguía en cada paso que daba.

El suelo de la plaza anteriormente limpio y brillante, ahora rebosaba de cuerpos, los cuales pintaban las coloridas piedras de un color carmín profundo. Cabezas, brazos, y demás partes humanas yacían en diferentes lugares sin estar completos como debería ser. Las paredes de algunas de las casas cercanas habían sido manchadas creando extraños patrones con el color rojo.

Incluso cerca de sus pies pudo observar la mitad de un corazón sin dueño.

Siguió mirando estática y casi perdida la pintura que los cuerpos sin vida de la gente que antes formaban parte del pueblo creaban.

Sus pies descalzos se mancharon de color carmín que decoraba todo el suelo – _así también la punta de su vestido blanco_ –, pero no le importo. Elevo su vista al cielo al escuchar los truenos y se encontró con nubes negras, claramente un signo de que la próxima tormenta estaba cerca.

Los brazos en su cintura y la nariz ajena en su cuello la devolvieron a la realidad, no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido del susto se le escapara de los labios. El gruñido que resonó en la base de su cuello le provoco estremecimientos que eran causados precisamente por el temor que sentía revolotearle en la boca del estomago.

Cuando la persona detrás de ella se separó un poco, no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se giro para encararle.

Al girarse por primera vez, quedo cara a cara con su supuesto _"_ _salvador"_ , cabe decir que no era lo que esperaba. Un joven chico, que por su aspecto rondaba entre los diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad, de ojos heterocromáticos y cabello bicolor. Vestía un traje formal con una larga capa, dándole la apariencia de alguien de alta sociedad. En diferentes circunstancias hubiera pensado que era realmente guapo, si no fuera por los ligeros colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios, junto a varias manchas de sangre en el rostro que lo hacían responsable de toda la masacre a su alrededor.

No necesitaba pensarlo dos veces para querer echarse a correr, pero el miedo la había paralizado y no sentía las piernas responderle. La mirada dispareja del demonio aun permanecía puesta sobre la joven peliverde, que se encontraba temblando de miedo en su lugar. A la mente de la chica vinieron los sonidos de la masacre eh una que otra imagen grotesca creada por su mente de como termino la mitad del pueblo a su alrededor.

La mano derecha del joven se poso en la mejilla donde residía el golpe. Se estremeció ligeramente ante el toque helado, apretó con fuerza los ojos y labios al pensar que ella seria la siguiente en ser masacrada. Sin darse cuenta el joven se acerco lo suficiente a su rostro mientras aspiraba su aroma casi con desesperación.

Al poco tiempo se retiro lentamente para mirarla a los ojos unos segundos.

—Ve a tu casa. —Dijo con simpleza. —Tu madre esta esperándote.

Antes de percatarse la vio alejarse rápidamente perdiéndose entre los edificios hasta que la perdió de vista. Los cadáveres – _su propia masacre_ – aun yacían regados por todo el lugar, pero no les dio mucha importancia. Su completa atención yacía aun puesta por el camino por donde había desaparecido la joven.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor se escuchó en las cercanías, lanzo una rápida mirada desde donde provenía, era el verdugo de la joven. No pudo evitar sonreír con ligereza al ver que el humano aun estaba vivo. Clavo rápidamente su mirada en el oscuro cielo que tamborileaba con fuerza. Aun faltaba un poco mas para que lloviera, aún tenía tiempo de volver a encender las maderas y avivar una vez más la hoguera.

— _Esa niña... esta maldita._ —Lo vio toser sangre repetidas veces. — _Ella... ira a la hoguera... contigo._

Mientras el humano se retorcía de dolor, él se ocupo de hacer arder nuevamente la hoguera, una vez vio las rojas llamas volver a arder, era momento de hacer pagar al hombre. Miro sobre su hombro como el hombre se arrastraba con un brazo y una pierna – _ya que le había mutilado el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierd_ a– tratando de escapar del presunto demonio. Cabe decir que el chico lo arrastro nuevamente frente al altar de llamaradas rojas.

—Ella no volverá a estar en una hoguera. —Aseguro mirando el fuego arder. —Me asegurare de eso.

— _Así... que tienes... un p-pacto... con e-ella..._

El líder de la iglesia fue lanzado a la potente llama. Mientras gritaba desesperado por ayuda, maldecía al chico una y otra vez hasta que su voz se fue apagando al punto en que solo se oía la llama del fuego al carbonizar la carne de los restos de su cuerpo. El bicolor solo lo vio arder lentamente, hasta después de unos segundos cuando la altura del fuego bajo y ya no quedaba ni rastro del hombre.

—Te equivocas en eso, no hay ningún pacto. —La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente.

Dio media vuelta listo para irse, dejando la masacre de cuerpos y sangre – _que serian limpiados por la lluvia_ – atrás. Tenia la intención de verificar si la joven había vuelto a su hogar.

—Solo no voy a dejar que la mujer que amo muera.

 _ **To Be Continuad...**_

 **¡Hola lectores de Fanfiction,!, espero les guste esta historia, soy nueva aquí en esta comunidad y espero les gusten mis historias.**

 **Esta historia es TodoDeku, y tengo pensado subir mas fics de esta alocada pareja que me a hecho volver mas fanática del mundo fushoji. Antes de cualquier cosa, quiero aclarar que** _ **"**_ _ **Salem**_ _ **"**_ **la historia que estoy subiendo, es una historia original de la pagina de fanfiction de MiuBelle –** _ **la cual lleva por nombre Salem**_ **–** **yo solo eh tomado la temática de como inicia esta historia para crear la mía, pero todo el crédito –** _ **al menos del Prologo**_ **–** **es de MiuBelle. Así que quiero agradecer a MiuBelle por haber inventado esta historia y haberme inspirado a comenzar a escribir, esta historia es temática de** **Halloween** **, pero la eh publicado ahora por que antes estaba ocupada y no tenia tiempo de escribir.**

 **También quiero agregar que no estoy segura de cuando volveré a subir un nuevo capitulo, pero como estoy cerca de terminar las clases es probable que pronto vuelva a actualizar. También pueden buscarme en** **Wattpad** **llevo el mismo nombre que en esta cuenta**

 **Si tienen ideas, sugerencias, temas, conceptos y de mas déjenmelos en la caja de comentarios que con mucho justo estaré al tanto. Recuerden que criticas, sugerencias, preguntas y de mas son bien recibidas, si quieren que les resuelva alguna duda no duden en consultarme, sin mas que agregar nos vemos.**

 **Bye, bye.**


End file.
